Talk:M-9 Tempest
There is no ammunition in the ME universe appart from thermal clip, so why there's what it seems to be a magasine on this gun (below the muzzle) ? Cyphius 14:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually there is ammunition of sorts in the Mass Effect universe. The "magazine" might be the block of metal from which the gun itself chips off pellets to fire. The thermal clips are not ammunition, they are merely heat sinks. RTFM. Okay I know that, but all the others weapon don't have something that looks like a magasine on them. And I'm sorry but even if thermal clips are not really ammuntion (they are not magasine contening bullet), they act, in term of gameplay, as some sort of ammunitions. Cyphius 14:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) In terms of gameplay, yes, the thermal clips are ammunition, but since this was asked in-universe, I answered in-universe. As for the reason why you can see this block of metal is most probably because of the weapons impressive rate of fire. It would need a large block to sustain such a high rate. This is the technical answer, might just be the designers wanting it to look like a modern submachine gun. Spare ammo capacity is N/A for Research Upgrade? Aren't SMGs the only weapon that can research a capacity upgrade? If so, why is the value for research upgrade N/A, both here and for the M-4 Shuriken Machine Pistol? Does the upgrade double the clip size without increasing the total amount you can carry? I'll check this when I get home (it never really came up for my first character, as I used Heavy Pistols for the first half and Assault Rifles for the latter half), but if someone knows the answer, please enlighten me. ShadowRanger 21:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Fill it in when you know! "N/A" is just the default value. I've been a bit preoccupied tweaking the table and when I added that new field, I forgot to enter values for every weapon out there. Shotguns also get a thermal clip capacity boost. Dch2404 21:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Locust vs. Tempest This article claims that "your allies possess an uncanny accuracy" with the Tempest. Looking at the the data in Coalesced.ini and the Kasumi DLC, though, it looks to me like the accuracy cone of the Tempest is wider than the Locust. The Locust does better damage (not only per shot, but also DamageHench=0.55 vs 0.5), is more accurate (AI_AccCone...=1.1 vs 1.4, where 0 is perfect), and aims faster (AI_AimDelay=0.3 vs 0.4). It doesn't make sense that squadmates would be more accurate with the Tempest. Without a real source for this "uncanny accuracy", I think the section should be deleted. Badken 07:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : The "uncanny accuracy" thing refers to the comparison of Shep's use and allies use of the Tempest. So, actually squad mates can gain damage output comparable or even greater than Shep if the player is not a skilled user with such an inaccurate weapon. Simply because squad mates are more accurate with it. The Locust gives players a weapon they can use with comparable accuracy to allies' use of Tempest. For of the squad mates, it doesn't really matter if they use Tempest or Locust. They are already very accurate with both. So, we are going DPS-wise. Locust provides better DPS against armor. Tempest provides better DPS against everything else. You can look it up in the Weaponry Comparison table. So, IMHO, you're right that the accuracy alone doesn't make Tempest better than Locust. I'm going to change the wording to reflect this. Then let's talk some more. Braveangel 10:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC)